Seven Blackbirds in a Tree
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: Jae Vesper is Storybrooke's, Creepy Bird Lady. Despite the title being a carrier for a life lived as a social outcast, Jae takes the her nickname in stride and even flaunts it. Much to the annoyance of people like Regina Mills, and the amusement of people like Mr. Gold. Besides, Jae is not truly alone, not when she has 7 ravens for company
1. There Were Three Ravens

Placing the last egg into the bowl I glanced up into the aviary. Smiling, I put the feeding bowl out "Boys!"

The call was met with a buffeting of wings as 7 ravens landed in the feeding area. "Breakfast, boys. Mathies, Elias, Tobias, Liam, Leon, Hugo, Matteo."

Each of the ravens trilled as I walked by and stroked their beaks. "We've got fresh chicken eggs, grasshoppers, with a bit of cereal grain."

The menu was met with a chorus of "Jaybird! Jaybird!"

Chuckling, I stepped back. Watching them as they picked up the eggs and dropped them onto the straw strewn floor. Each of them alighted and gorged themselves on the orange yolk. Tobias threw back his head as he gulped down his eggy breakfast. After picking over some of the cereal grain, he flew over and landed on my shoulder. Before I could stop him, he picked through my hair with his slime covered beak. "Tobias! Christ, common! Gross!"

The bastard warbled, as if he were laughing. Batting him away I picked at my hair. "Honestly, every morning with you guys!"

Bits of gooey egg white clung to my hair. My Unkindness of ravens all began to chortle as I attempted to clean the mess. "Glass Mountain… rrrr glass mountain!"

They started to flit around me until I waved them off and made for the aviary exit. Just as I stepped out and closed the door, I heard footsteps. "A new haircare regiment, Ms. Vesper."

The voice made my skin crawl, locking the door I pushed past my visitor. "Madam Mayor, what can I do for you?"

Her pretty painted lips quirked a little as her eyes narrowed as she took in my feathered family. "Disgusting creatures."

Walking past her, I found myself muttering "Yes, yes you are."

"Excuse me?"

I turned and smiled "I was just commenting on this vicious weather we're having."

Fixing me with one of her venomous smiles, she agreed "Yes, it looks like we're in for a rough winter."

She wanted something, or at the very least to complain about something, "I'm sorry Mayor, but I have to get back to my garden, was there something you needed?"

Regina nodded, that little smirk very much present. "I've been receiving complaints about the damage your ravens are doing to the local crops."

This again, honestly ever since my apples almost beat the Mayor's in the Farmer's market competition, she's always had it out for me. Particularly my ravens. "Madam Mayor, we've already talked about this, my ravens never leave the aviary unless I am with them. I only move them when I bring them closer to town for the winter."

Regina continued to smile "Yes, and they riled up the wild birds and started eating my apples."

Raising an eyebrow, I glanced at my semi-behaved brood and shook my head. "Regina, I don't have control over the wild bird population. The fact that you think I do, is a bit worrisome, I'd have to be some sort of witch…."

The mayor sneered and I leaned in "And that wouldn't work, because Storybrooke only has room enough for one witch."

Her face turned a delightful shade of apple red. "Excuse me!?"

Turning away, I walked back toward my garden, throwing one last dig over my shoulder. "Or you could invest in a good scarecrow, better yet, just stand next to your precious tree, Regina. You scare my boys enough, I'm sure the wild birds will be the same."

Opening the gate to my garden, I slammed it shut and watched as Regina stormed off the property. With a sigh, I pulled on my gardening gloves and went about exhuming the beets from the cool earth. Tomorrow was Saturday and that marked the weekly Farmer's Market, which was held in the town square. It was one of the few instances where the locals of Storybrooke willingly interacted with me. After all, I was the weird lady with an affinity for flying scavengers. Smirking I looked toward the aviary, the ravens were stirring up a bit of noise, as if they were carrying on a rather heated argument.

With a sigh, I fell back on my haunches and pulled out my gardening knife from my toolbox and set to cutting away at the large spray of chives, and then turning to pull out the green onions. I spent the next few hours tending to the garden and harvesting my wares for market tomorrow. Getting up, I went and took a seat on the stump that sat in the corner of my garden, under my small grove of apples. Wiping away the beads of sweat on my forehead, I began to sing to myself.

_There were three ravens, sat on a tree_

_Down a down, hey down, hey down_

_They were as black, as black could be, hey down_

_Then one of them said, unto his mate_

_Where should we, our breakfast take?_

_With a down, derrie, derry, derry down, down._

The ravens had gone quiet at my voice, as if they were listening. When I looked their way, they were lined at the aviary door, almost as if in a trance. Getting up, I walked over to them

_Down in yonder green field, __  
__Down-a-down, Hey! Down-a-down, __  
__There lies a knight slain under his shield, with a down __  
__Down there comes a fallow doe, __  
__As great with young as she might go __  
__With a down, derry derry derry, down, down._

Their beady black eyes seemed to be staring into the depths of my soul, there seemed almost a sadness in their eyes. Reaching through the mesh, I stroked each of their beaks. Mathies clicked and trilled "7 blackbirds in a tree, count them…. Count them…"

Chuckling, I stroked the bit of plumage on his chin. "Where do you learn these things?"

_She lifted up his bloody head, __  
__Down-a-down, Hey! Down-a-down, __  
__And kissed his wounds that were so red, with a down __  
__She got him up across her back __  
__And carried him to the earthen lack.__  
__With a down derry derry derry down, down_

Chuckling, I wiped my hands on my jeans and went back to the house. I needed a coffee, and I didn't feel like making it myself. Grabbing my shoulder bag from near the door along with my keys, I locked up and made for the truck. One could always use a cuppa from Granny's, honestly it was just a simple cup of black coffee, but there was something nice about sitting in the back of the diner and basking in everyone's innate desire to avoid me.


	2. Granny's Diner

After a few minutes, I pulled into town and parked across from the diner. Getting out of the truck, I reached into the back seat and grabbed from my small stack of reading material. I browsed for moment until my fingers brushed along the spine of, In the Company of Crows and Ravens. A perfect read, and the best way to promote to passersby that I was the crazy raven lady. Nothing like a good bit of menacing and coffee after a few hours of harvesting.

Tucking the book under my arm I crossed the street and went inside. The small bell let out a jingle as I opened the door. Glancing around, I nodded my greeting to Granny. She pursed her lips for a moment before giving me a small smile of acknowledgment. Thankfully, she was a bit more tolerant of me, when compared to the rest of Storybrooke. At the very least, she didn't stare as much or hassle me when I chose to the grace the town with my presence. As long as I remained quiet and didn't make myself known to the other customers, I was welcome to roost for a couple hours.

I opened my book and started reading. Slowly, I looked up over the cover of my book and looked around the diner. Marco, the repair man, was staring at me from his spot at the counter. When I caught his eye, he suddenly grew fascinated by his hash browns. That was when Ruby chose to come and take my order. A new record, normally she waits until her grandmother yells at her to do her job. She fancied herself a bit of a rebel and showed it by wearing something akin to booty shorts, and getting alarmingly red highlights. Much to her grandmother's disdain. "Crazy bird lady will have a black coffee and nothing else?"

Raising an eyebrow, I laid my book on the table. "Snarky trailer trash says, what?"

"What?"

Smirking, I picked my book back up. "Exactly…"

Ruby snarled "You little bi—"

I raised a finger "I could actually do with an order scrambled eggs and bacon"

Before Ruby could retort, Granny called from the kitchen. "Ruby, stop harassing Ms. Vesper and put the gas on coffee refills!"

After fixing me with a glare, Ruby stormed back to the kitchen a put up my order. There was something fun about pushing the buttons of Miss 'I'm too good for this small town'. I think in some ways, her Granny appreciated when I came by and put Ruby in her place. A few minutes later a mug of coffee was slammed down in front of me. "Thank you!"

Within minutes I was in my own world, happily reading and sipping on my coffee. Ignoring the feeling of the townsfolk watching me, as if waiting for me to jump on the table and squawk like a chicken. Which, I only did once, at the local pub, after several drinks on an empty stomach. Speaking of stomach, my breakfast had arrived. "Looks wonderful, Granny. Thank you."

She nodded. "Will we be seeing you tomorrow for Farmer's Market?"

Through a mouthful of egg, I affirmed "Yes, did you wanna place an order?"

Glancing around, Granny leaned forward. "I was hoping to get in on your lovely apples."

Picking up a piece of crisp bacon, I tore into it "Oh, better not let Regina hear you. Can I get this refill to go?"

Granny paled a little, but chuckled nervously. "I'll have a basket set aside for you at market tomorrow."

Nodding, she grabbed a to go cup and filled it with a fresh brew. "Red delicious apples are mealy anyway. Nothing compared to my Snowsweets."

Tight smile in place, Granny walked away. Heaving a sigh, I snapped my book shut, collected my things, paid my bill, and left a couple bucks for a tip. Muttering, "back to the grind, I guess."

One thing that was nice about being the town outcast, was the fact that I was rarely held up by foot traffic. People had a tendency to make way for the crazy. So, no matter where I was or what I was doing, a path was always made for me, no questions asked. That thought in mind, I pushed open the door and decided to take a turn around the town while I finished off my coffee. The sun had decided to come out from behind the clouds, making for pleasant daydreaming weather.

**Before the Dark Curse:**

I had decided to go to bed, but they remained awake on their side of the cottage. As it was every night, I could hear the mournful sobs of my mother as she whispered the names of my lost brothers. "Mathies, Elias, Tobias, Liam, Leon, Hugo, Matteo…."

Father stayed awake with her, comforting her into the wee hours of the morning. The glow of the fire pit casting shadows on the wall that separated my bed from theirs. Slowly, I pushed back the covers and tip toed to the door. They had put the kettle on over the fire, and sat wrapped in each other's arms. "Shh Liliana, shhh, you'll wake Jaybird."

I tucked myself next to the door. "So be it, it would have been better if she hadn't been born. My sweet sons would still be with us. One daughter with no suitors, is not worth seven sons."

Those words stung horribly, and tears pricked my eyes as I pressed the heel of my palm against my cheek, brushing the tears away. "Have you tried summoning him?"

My father's shoulders sank, as if my mother's words had placed a great weight on them. "He will not take back the curse, I've asked him these 30 years, and each time he has laughed off my pleas."

Pressing my back against the wall, I rested my head on my knees. It was this way, every night. In the 30 years of my existence, my parents were in a constant state of mourning. Some nights my father would go into the forest in the hopes of summoning the imp who gleefully cursed my brothers, with plans to trade anything and everything to recall the curse and see my brothers home. Mother had grown bitter towards me, the townsfolk thought me cursed, any boys that once harbored crushes had learned to fear me, and father was growing tired of living. "Oh dearie dearie, such weeping, tell me child, what makes you cry so?"

When I looked up, terrified at the thought of an intruder, the scream that was ready to rip through my lips was reduced to a pathetic squeak when I took in a set of inhumanly large jaundice yellow eyes. I knew well enough who knelt before me, even though we had never met. He was everything my father had made him out to be, and yet those fearful descriptions did the real thing no justice. Without a single shred of hesitation, he cupped my cheek and wiped away my tears. He didn't away until I pressed myself further into the wall in the hopes of escaping his touch. I knew what he was here for, for he was drawn to misery like flies to rotted corpse. "I want my brothers back."

_(Author's Note: Alright folks, so I have just gotten into Once Upon a Time, yes I am really really really behind on the bandwagon, but better late than never. I decided I wanted to add more darkness to the environment, so I give you Jae Vesper. She is the pariah of Storybrooke (every town needs one of those). But before the dark curse, she was known as Jaybird, the girl who saved her 7 brothers from spending their lifetime as ravens. I hope you enjoy her, and find that she fits into the dynamic of Storybrooke)_


	3. Mr Gold

_**Storybrooke:**_

It was then that I slammed into something solid, and proceeded to spill my coffee down my front. Stumbling back I let out a shriek of surprise and pain at being burned. "Son of a—!"

"Ms. Vesper."

Well piss, of all the people I could have walked into. Picking at my now wet and stained shirt, I sneered up at my landlord. "Always a pleasure, Mr. Gold."

Raising an eyebrow, he straightened himself. "You seem a might distracted dearie, may I ask what has you so preoccupied?"

This guy was a right pain in my ass. Smug prick didn't even get a drop of coffee on his fancy suit. "You may not…"

I snarled, as I removed my flannel over shirt and began ringing the coffee out of it. "Hmm, interesting choice of body modification, Ms. Vesper."

Christ, why was it that of all the people in town, to not be afraid of me, it had to be Mr. Gold and Regina Mills? Was it too much to ask for full pariah status? I guessed as much as I noticed that Gold was eyeing the small bit of fresh ink I had just below the bend of my elbow. Inspecting it myself I replied "Bit of DIY tattooing, I ordered the machine a month ago, got it last week."

Gold nodded. "A raven, huh?"

Rolling my eyes I threw my stained flannel shirt back on, covering the tattoo. "It seemed appropriate."

He smiled "Oh, that it is dearie…that it is."

There was a beat of silence, until I couldn't take it anymore, this man had the innate ability to sound cryptic and absolutely insane. "Was there something you needed, Mr. Gold?"

My landlord smiled, his grin almost serpentine. "I was told you were in town so I felt it would be more convenient to catch you here, instead of going all the way out to my property."

Boy, he loved making sure that I knew he was my landlord. "Especially since catching you in town on a weekday is a rare treat."

Raising an eyebrow, I bent over and picked up my to go cup and tossed it in the garbage. "Mr. Gold, I think you're the only one that finds my visits to town, enjoyable. People talk when I come into town, in the same way one might in regards to an eerie and unnatural fog."

He chuckled. "Yes well, you and I are of a kind Ms. Vesper."

The declaration made my skin crawl, and honestly I couldn't think of a polite verbal response, so I resorted to shrugging. "So, back to business. Ms. Vesper I just came into some new land…"

Ominous, this could only mean bad things. "Thereby expanding on the property that your family sold and later rented off me."

I was correct, only bad things. "When I was doing a walk around my new land, I noticed that someone had built an aviary…"

Scratch that, horrible things. "When I built the summer aviary, it was on public land that no one appeared interested in buying, much less developing."

He nodded "Quite right, however, seeing that it is now my property, we'll need to talk about increasing your rent like we did when you expanded your garden."

My shoulders fell, making rent was already difficult enough. "May I ask how far your property extends with the new addition?"

The summer aviary was already a long walk to and from, but it was a regular migration that was completed twice a year. If I had to walk a couple more miles to avoid tacking on another $200 to my rent, so be it. Mr. Gold thought for a moment, I'm sure he saw past my devious little plan to get out of paying him more money. "I suppose you could move the aviary, but…."

I swear, I think this man was put on this earth to make everyone's lives more difficult. "But?"

He shrugged "The new property line stretches several miles, if you were to walk, I imagine it would turn into quite a pilgrimage."

Of course it would, if Regina Mills wasn't pulling her weight on making my life harder, I could always count on Mr. Gold. "Hm, do you have plans for that particular bit of land that my aviary takes up"

He raised an eyebrow "Not at the moment."

Got him, "Well, since you don't seem to have any plans for the property and the aviary is not currently occupied, why don't I pay an increase in rent during the summer months?"

He eyed me carefully. "That'll be the time when I am bringing in the last of the spring harvest from my garden, so I could pay the seasonal increase…"

This wasn't a lie, I brought in a lot from my garden in late spring. This also included the very expensive and sot after morel mushrooms that I had been taking from the forest and from the lining around my garden bed. Mr. Gold didn't need to know about the ones in the forest, after all, what did the rich creep know of fungi and mushrooming? "Otherwise, the rest of the year, you'd be trying to wring water from a stone, and you'll be out a tenant…"

I had him thinking now, mulling over my bargain. "Also—."

I shrugged "No one in town would feel comfortable renting that property, for all they know, it might be cursed."

Gold leaned back a little, observing me closely. "Now, what would make them think such a thing, dearie?"

At this, I gestured to the people who had just crossed the street to avoid us. "Crazy bird lady who makes the wild bird population eat the Mayor's prized apples."

Chuckling, Gold drummed his fingers on his cane. "Right, yes I had heard about Regina's accusations."

He was thinking again, pondering the deal. Finally he extended his hand to me "Alright, Ms. Vesper, you've convinced me, I'll draw up the new contract and bring it out to be signed…. Oh, let's say next week, and we can celebrate the occasion with one of your lovely feasts."

A chill ran up my spine. Christ, you extend a dinner invitation once to your landlord because he invited himself over to discuss business right at supper time. Seriously, I only said 'Oh Mr. Gold what a surprise, I'd invite you in but I was just sitting down for dinner,' and in he walked, sitting himself at the kitchen bar and proceeded to helping himself to the bowl of mashed potatoes. Still, he was meeting me half way, I couldn't risk insulting him. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Gold."

_Author's Note: To my lovely readers who would like to read the full story that inspired my OC Jae Vesper (known as Jaybird, before the Dark Curse). The Brothers Grimm wrote a story called 7 Ravens, it's rather short and can be found pretty much anywhere online. So have a look, it's an interesting read. Read, like, review ;) _


	4. Gentle Hugo

I woke up early Saturday morning to get my truck loaded with produce for market. This also included the ramshackle bits of woodwork that made up my booth. Basically it was just a few tables and something to prop up my old sign, which read, "Raven Hill Produce." I added on the image of a raven as an afterthought. After I loaded up everything, I went out back to my apple tree and took a few extra minutes picking the better apples for Granny's special order. After filling the basket and double checking that the apples bore no signs of rot or bugs, I nestled them in the passenger seat of my truck. Seeing that Granny was one of the few people in town that didn't piss themselves in my presence on a regular weekday, I didn't mind setting aside my best apples for her.

Smiling with satisfaction, I went to the aviary, grabbing a small transport cage. I always took, Hugo with me to market. Despite my attachment to my ravens, being unsettling to the town, the people were fascinated. This also provided for a good draw. People would slink over to look at the Hugo, and then I'd start flashing my produce and they'd walk away at minimum, a jar of jalapeno jelly. "Hugo!"

At his name, my more gentle of the brood alighted on my shoulder. Pulling a berry from my pocket, I rewarded him. "Good boy, now, let's go to work."

He bobbed his head and allowed me to transfer him into his cage. "Jaybird, Jaybird at the Glass Mountain."

I took this nonsense for excitement at the prospect of going into town. I had tried at one point to rotate the birds every Saturday, but none were as gentle as Hugo. Despite the people being afraid, his little trills and reciting of nursery rhymes put my customers at ease. He wasn't the only one that babbled, but unlike the others, he refrained from pecking and dive bombing. Just like that, we were away.

The place looked like a ghost town as I drove in. This was pretty normal for me, since I liked to get set up earlier than the other vendors. It gave some time to work without the prying eyes and it gave Hugo some time to settle and take his place on my shoulder. At around 9am, the other venders showed up and began to put together their own makeshift booths.

On the right side, the local nuns had set up their station to sell a small selection of pastries and the candles they hadn't been able to sell during last years Miner's Day celebration. Mother Superior eyed Hugo nervously but greeted me all the same. "Ms. Vesper, good morning."

Hugo took the opportunity to flutter his wings and caw "Eight for a wish, nine for a kiss!"

He wrapped up the rhyme with a distinctive "Mmmwah!"

Shaking my head I stroked the tip of his beak. "Sorry Mother Superior, I think he likes you"

She didn't seem to share my humor, and chose to turn her back on me. Pursing my lips, I turned my attention to arranging the green onions. "You're such a flirt, and of course you pick a nun to mack on."

Hugo fluffed his feathers and began to preen himself. "Smug lil shit."

"Hi! Ms. Vesper!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at being addressed in such an open and friendly manner. Hugo fluttered his wings to right himself. Glancing to the front of my booth, I blanked at the sight that greeted me. There before me, stood little Henry Mills, the Mayor's son. This was honestly the first time he had ever spoken to me, and I didn't see his mother around. Glancing up and down the row of venders, I felt it safe enough to return the greeting. "Henry, hello."

Hugo nibbled my ear and echoed me "Hello, Henry, hello."

Unlike the others in town, the boy seemed quite amused by Hugo's antics. "Cool!"

Admittedly, I was taken aback by the kid's admiration of Hugo. Who, in response to the compliment, jumped from my shoulder and onto the table. He quirked his head from right to left, getting a really good look at Henry. With a trill, he began to nibble Henry's fingers, a sign of calm and acceptance. Chuckling, I stroked Hugo's back. "That means he likes you, we call those love nibbles."

Slowly, Henry pet Hugo's head. "What's his name?"

"My mom named him, Hugo. After the guy who wrote The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Victor Hugo. She never liked the name, Victor, though. So she went to Hugo."

Nodding, Henry stepped to the side of my table and sat himself on an overturned crate that I had used to carry my apples. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this sudden self-issued invitation into my domain, but it was nice. So, I didn't tell the kid to bugger off. Hugo seemed happy with the development too, since he was getting loads of attention. The day continued without much incident, no one really questioned Henry's sitting at my table, possibly the product of a combined fear of incurring the wrath of Regina and myself. Henry, for his part, seemed non the wiser to the looks he was receiving. He even greeted my customers. "Hi, Dr. Hopper!"

The jumpy therapist smiled at the boy, and then scuttled away with his selection of carrots, apples, and winter squash. "Hello, Mr. Clark!"

The pharmacist sneezed, nodded a greeting and left with his load of produce. "So… Ms. Vesper?"

Glancing up, I chuckled at the sight of Hugo nestled on Henry's head. It looked like he was preening the boy's hair. Leaning forward, I beckoned Hugo onto my hand and returned him to his perch on my shoulder. "What's up?"

It was then that I noticed the kid was thumbing the pages of large book. "Were you an only child?"

I blinked, a bit surprised by the question, but I answered. "Yeah, but my parents raised me right alongside my ravens, so it always felt like I had loads of siblings."

Henry smiled "So, they're like your brothers!"

I didn't know that the fact that all my ravens were male, was common knowledge. Chuckling, I rubbed my cheek against Hugo. "Well, if you call them shitting on me, dropping egg in my hair, and dive bombing your mother, acts of brotherly love? Then yeah, I guess you could say that."


	5. Once upon a time there were seven ravens

Hugo responded in kind and began to preen my hair, all while trilling "Glass mountain…"

Henry's eyes widened. I guessed that he wasn't aware that ravens were capable of such a broad range of speech past the usual, hello. Most people harkened that quality to parrots. "Ravens are wickedly smart creatures…"

The kid looked oddly excited, chuckling I lifted Hugo off my shoulder. "Let's have a show then!"

Hugo stared at me intently as I started the rhyme. "Seven blackbirds in a tree…"

The raven swayed and chirruped "Count them, count them, see what they be."

Henry giggled but quickly sobered. "What did he mean?'

Placing Hugo on my head, I puzzled "You mean the nursery rhyme?"

"When he said, Glass mountain?"

"Honestly, I don't know, they all say it, oddly enough."

Henry seemed to be on the edge of his seat, almost as if he was privy to something I wasn't. Shrugging, I placed Hugo back on the table. Where he occupied himself with ladybug that had made it's way out of the produce. "They probably just heard it somewhere, liked the way it sounded, and filed it away into their repertoire."

The kid was bouncing in his seat. Chuckling, I went about counting up my till. "What's got you so excited?"

Henry thumbed his book again. Eyeing it, I reached out. "May I?"

The kid hesitated for a moment , but slowly handed me the tome. Taking it, I ran my hand over the cover and read "Once Upon a Time…"

Smiling, I cracked it open and picked a passage to read. "There was a man who had seven sons, but however much he and his wife wished for a daughter, they were instead blessed with boys. Finally his wife gave him hope for another child, and when it came into the world it was indeed a girl. Great was their joy, but the child was sickly and small, and because of her weakness, she was to be given an emergency baptism.

The father sent one of the boys to run quickly to the well and get some water for the baptism. The other six ran along with him, expressing a desire to help. But in their hastiness the jug fell into the well. So there they stood, not knowing what to do, not a single one wanting to brave their father's wrath nor face the fact that they may have cursed their infant sister's immortal soul.

When they did not return the father grew impatient, and the bed ridden mother wept in mourning. The father began pacing the floor as the girl grew weaker by the second, her sapphire eyes growing pale with the threat of death. "They have forgotten their task, stupid boys!"

Fearing that the girl would die without being baptized, he cried and wished his daughter strength.

Little did the father know, was that an imp lurked nearby, as if drawn by the misery of death promised to one so young. He presented himself to the father. The imp chuckled and skirted about him. Afraid that the creature would hurt his only daughter, the father shielded her from the beast's prying eyes. Rolling his eyes, the imp vanished, only to appear before the man. Snatching the girl from her father's arms, he looked her over. "One daughter among seven sons, truly precious…"

The baby stared up at the imp, neither afraid or amused. "Calculative little thing isn't she… Yes, to loose the only daughter of seven sons would be a great pity… I can make her well, but for a price, of course"

He poked the child's nose and cooed "After all, magic always comes at a price, doesn't it dearie?"

The father was desperate, and knew that time was short. "She is worth it, I care not about the price! You could take my sons, turn them to ravens, as long as my daughter lives."

He had hardly spoken these words when he heard a whirring sound above his head, and looking up, he saw seven coal-black ravens flying up and away. With a laugh, the imp pressed the baby back into his arms. As the father watched his sons disappear into the sky, the daughter gained back her color, opened her mouth and began to cry."

I couldn't read anymore, because my hands were shaking, causing the words to blur. "Ms. Vesper?"

I put the book down, taking a few deep breaths. "Ms. Vesper?"

Glancing up at Henry, I smiled. "Ms. Vesper, are you ok?"

It was then I realized that my cheeks were wet, good lord, I had been crying. "Sorry, Henry. I don't know what that was about…"

Nodding, I picked up the book and gave it back to him. "You…. You've got something special there, Henry."

The boy stared at me for a moment, smiling a little. As if he knew the reason as to why reading that story brought on the tears. Looking down, I laughed. "Well, that was really awkward…. How about we make a deal."

I grabbed an apple from the bin and held it out to him. "One of my snowsweets, and we pretend this never happened."

Eyeing me, Henry grinned and snatched the apple. "Deal!"

Smiling, I finished counting the till up. "Good boy."

It was then that Granny stepped up to my table. Henry greeted her through a mouthful of apple. "Hi, Granny!"

She seemed a bit surprised by Henry's presence, but beamed at him all the same. Turning her attention to me, Granny grew a bit more serious. "Better not let Regina see him here."

Hefting her order onto the table, I shrugged. "Honestly Granny, I'm already on Regina Mill's shit list, I don't think I can fall any lower on the town food chain…. That'll be $20!"

Nodding, the old woman handed over the money. "Just be careful, Regina has a say in everything that goes on around here."

Counting over her money, I heaved a sigh. "I'm well aware, she's flexed her bureaucratic muscles at me plenty of times…. But!"

At this, I turned to Henry. "I think Granny has a point, Henry. You should get going before your mother sees you and proceeds to tear me a new one."

He didn't need telling twice. Henry leapt off the crate, and ran off down the sidewalk. "Bye!"

Chuckling, I locked up my till, coaxed Hugo onto my shoulder, and helped Granny to her car. "These should make a fine batch of pies."

Setting the basket of apples in the front seat of her car, I turned to Granny. "I must say, these are the finest from my harvest."

Taking one from the bunch, the old lady sniffed it and sighed. "You'd be right, these are wonderful Ms. Vesper."

Reaching into her purse, she extracted another $20 bill and pushed it into my hands. "These are worth more than $20."

Before I could hand the money back, Granny turned and walked over to the driver side. I caught her shopping bag just in time to slip the money back on her person. Heaving a sigh, I headed back to my table, only to find Mary Margaret, eyeing the produce. "Ms. Blanchard."

The school teacher turned, a bit thrown by my reappearance. "Sorry, I was just helping Granny to her car…"

Like everyone else, Storybrooke's so called Virgin Mary (which was amusing considering that this town had a cloister of them), was uneasy around me. Still, she wasn't one without manners. So, at the very least I was greeted with a nervous smile. Walking past her, I stepped behind my booth. Mary Margaret put down one of the final jars of canned pears. The season ended with October, but I managed to keep things interesting by experimenting with canning. So far, I was pleased with the results and Mary Margaret approved greatly. "Those are the last of the harvest, so…"

Now normally, I would raise the price per jar by a couple bucks, but I decided to make an exception. "You'll be getting them at a discount, $3 instead of $5 per jar."

Mary Margaret balked. "You don't have to do that, I'll pay full price."

Shaking my head, I took a berry from my pocket and gave it to Hugo. "Unnecessary, if I don't move these soon, they'll go bad."

The school teacher pulled a face. "I don't think that's how canned fruit works…."

"So you're suddenly an expert in canned fruit and other produce?"

Mary Margaret back peddled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by what I said."

Rolling my eyes, I placed the school teacher's customary 4 jars in front of her. "That'll be $12, take them or don't."

Without further argument, Mary Margaret paid and left. Leaning out of my booth, I watched her go. "I save her $8, and she still thinks I'm terrifying."

Stepping back, I snuggled Hugo. "Think I should work on my people skills?"

The raven trilled in response "7 for a secret that's never been told."

With a sigh, I picked up one of my apples and took a bite . Through a mouthful I replied. "I'll take that as a yes."


	6. Ready for the Storm

I got home later that evening, and spent the better part of the night unpacking and tucking things away in preparation for next Saturday. Hugo, observed me from his perch on the back of the loveseat next to the fireplace. He preened, and filled in the silence as I babbled on about our day. "And Henry coming to sit with us, that was a bit of a shock…"

Hugo swayed a little and clicked in response. "Hmm, I agree, I think he's a good kid. Initial thought was to scare him away, but I'm glad we didn't."

Standing to my full height, I stretched and popped my back, signaling that I had finished up the after-market chores. Taking this as his queue, Hugo flew over and landed on my shoulder. "Right, let's get dinner set up for you guys."

Heading outside, I walked over to the butcher station that I kept near the aviary. I had put a small ice chest there to hold some of the roadkill that I came across during the week. Ravens were scavengers after all, and I failed miserably at snares. So, over the years I had resorted to collecting roadkill. Which, of course resulted in another strike against me from the point of view of the townsfolk. In all seriousness, it wouldn't surprise me if there were a few rumors floating around, about how I dined on roadkill.

Reaching inside the ice chest, I pulled out a flattened rabbit, and started to cut it up with the butcher knife that I had taken to hanging on the table. Throwing the cutlets into a bowl, I walked over to the aviary and set out dinner and put Hugo back with his brothers "Eat up boys!"

Monday morning brought a rain storm to Storybrooke. When I woke up, it was to the tune of the drops striking the roof and burbling into the gutters. It was a soothing sound, but it promised a rough morning, composed of laboring in the mud. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat up and stretched. A streak of lightening shattered the sky, sending chills down my spine. Despite the fact that I knew it would be a rough day, I always enjoyed a good storm. Couldn't say the same for the ravens though, I'd have to start up the generator and hook up the heat lamp in the nest.

The first half of the day was spent trying to pull the rip cord on the generator that I kept in the shed. The aviary was a dry spot but the heavy downpour was accompanied by a biting cold. The boys had taken to clinging on me from inside my jacket, having taken up that position when I went in to make sure the heat lamp was hooked up and ready to go. At their insistence, I allowed them to stay in my jacket as I went to turn on the generator. "I swear, you guys wouldn't last a day in the wild."

In response, Matteo creeped up and nipped my ear. "Keep that up and you can forget the blanket."

With a shiver, the offending raven clicked and whispered "The child was sickly, sickly…"

Where had he heard that? In my surprise, the cord slipped and tore through my hand, leaving a horrid burn. "Shit!"

A chorus went up from my raincoat "Jaybird? Jaybird?"

Clutching my hand, I muttered "I'm fine, it's ok."

I turned and pulled out my gloves. I had taken them off because they couldn't hold the cord. Using my other hand, I gave the cord one last try and was rewarded with the puttering of the generator.

Smiling, I started back toward the aviary, the ravens shuffling along from inside my rain coat. Stepping inside, I opened the coat up and ushered them towards the nest. "Alright, stay out of the rain, I've got some deer in there for you guys."

I spent the rest of the day adding an extra dose of leaf mold into the beds to soak up the down pour. It was brutal, dirty, and exhausting work. I also managed to grab some potatoes, carrots, and a variety of herbs for dinner tonight. By the time I stumbled back inside, my clothes were soaked through, and the mud had gone well past my ankles.

Gold mentioned he would be coming by this week, last time he had given such a timeframe, I had assumed later in the week. That was a mistake, which was how he ended up having dinner with me the first time. Though, I loved the idea of making Mr. Gold suffer through an evening where I smelled like filth, I couldn't deny myself a shower.

I managed to peel off my mud caked clothes, throwing them outside over a chair in the hopes of removing the mud before throwing them in the wash. After that, I turned my attention to getting dinner prepped. After throwing the potatoes in the oven, getting the carrots prepped to be sautéed, and doing a salt and pepper rub on the steak, I made for the shower.

My muscles ached and fought me at every turn. But the shampoo and soap provided for wonderful aroma therapy. Before I knew it, I had drifted off amid the steam and the warmth of the water. The lull was broken when I heard the oven timer go off. Shaking my head, I rinsed and got out of the shower. Wrapping myself up in a towel, I went into the kitchen and pulled out the potatoes. Tossing them onto the counter, I returned to my room and put on some clothes.

When I looked in the mirror I chuckled at what looked back. I was no great beauty, not like most of the women in this town. In all seriousness it was strange how practically all the women in this town between the ages of 20 and 40ish, looked like models. It would appear that I was the exception to the mold. I'm sure with a bit of make-up and effort, I'd look passable. Yet, I didn't find much of a reason for trying. Considering that the company I kept was mostly of the avian variety. I didn't seek out romantic partners, and no one in Storybrooke had shown any interest in me. Except when it came to satisfying their morbid curiosity.

Still, there were times where I wondered if being around the ravens, had altered my behavior and appearance. I saw a lot of bird in me. From my beak like nose, long meatless legs, the easy slope of my forehead, ending with my small eerily light blue eyes. The later was probably the most unsettling for people, hell looking at myself now, amid the mess of black hair, even I was unsettled. My mother once told me that I had the eyes of a corpse, she said it meant I had no business being alive. Despite the few good memories that I had of her, my mother had been a misery to herself and others, right up until she died. My father went soon after her, despite how miserable she made him, he was far more miserable without her. As much as I had loved my parents, I was better off without them. I was better off alone.

Tearing my eyes away from the mirror, I put on some clothes. A worn out t-shirt, torn up jeans, my ratty sweatshirt, pulling it all together by putting my damp hair into a bandana. Nodding my satisfaction, I returned to the kitchen and put the cast iron skillet on the stove. Not long after, the steaks were cooking while I sautéed the carrots.


	7. The Old Ways Are Lost

Leaning backwards I hit play on my laptop, deciding that the storm outside required accompaniment. The plucking of a harp chimed into the chorus of the rain, and was soon followed by the fluid saw of a violin. A chill ran up my spine, as the music called for my muscles to unknot and the tension in my shoulders to release. The sizzle of the steak on the skillet seemed to work in time with the drum beats.

The thundering sea is calling me home, home to you.  
The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.

On a dark new year's night

on the west coast of Clare  
I heard your voice singing.  
Your eyes danced the song,  
your hands played the tune.  
T'was a vision before me.

This was one of the pleasures I afforded myself in my solitude. I may not look it, but I was a great fan of music. Especially after a long day, and though I didn't have the voice of an angel, I did enjoy singing. So, I invited myself along with the singer, and smiled as I sang

We left the music behind and the dance carried on  
as we stole away to the seashore  
and smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair  
and with sadness you paused.

Suddenly, I knew that you'd have to go.  
Your world was not mine, your eyes told me so.  
Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time  
and I wondered why.

At last, the steak was cooked to my satisfaction, and I moved it over to the cutting board to rest. It wasn't long until the carrots followed as I divided them onto two separate plates.

As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea,  
a vision came o'er me,  
of thundering hooves and beating wings  
in the clouds above.

As you turned to go, I heard you call my name.  
You were like a bird in a cage, spreading its  
wings to fly.  
'The old ways are lost', you sang as you flew  
and I wondered why.

It was then that I heard the familiar shuffle and tap of a cane on the floor. Taking a deep breath I puffed it out through my nose. "Let yourself in, huh?"

The response I got was an amused chuckle. "Well seeing that this is my property, I felt that knocking was unnecessary."

Of course he felt that way, smug prick. "That's a sad tune you were singing, dearie."

Prepping a plate, I rolled my eyes before turning. "Were you stating a fact or alluding to my emotional wellbeing?"

Setting the food out on the table, I turned off the music and grabbed a couple glasses for water. I was not going to reward Mr. Gold for his clever means of forcing his company on me, so there would be no wine. A pity, I always liked a hearty red with my steak. "So, you wanted to talk business over dinner Mr. Gold, shall we?"

At this, I sliced myself a cut of meat and stuffed in my mouth, allowing the juice to drip down my chin, manners be damned. Gold mirrored my actions, except he labored in the theatrics in a show of praise for my talents in the kitchen. He let out a pleased sigh. "I should hire you on as my personal chef, Ms. Vesper."

Shaking my head, I took sip of water. I'm sure the pay would be good, but I shuddered at the idea of being at the beck and call of this man, well more so. "I wouldn't like to be the cause of putting out one of your staff."

Mr. Gold took a delicate bite of potato and closed his eyes and nodded his enjoyment. Merciful hell, is was just a potato with a pat of butter. It wasn't manna from heaven. "A pity, I should invite myself over more often, if only for your cooking."

I could feel an angry blush burning all the way from my nose to the roots of my hair. At this, I took another sip of water in an attempt to cool the heat on my face. I shouldn't have showered, this would have gone quicker if I smelled of pond scum and mud. "I am not a great fan of company, Mr. Gold. So I must withdraw the invitation that you've decided to issue yourself."

He glanced up at me, a small smile playing on his lips, though that action did not reach his dark and empty eyes. "I didn't take you for a recluse, Ms. Vesper."

Smirking, I had another bite of food. Through a mouthful I countered. "I'm the Crazy Bird Lady, Mr. Gold. Being a recluse is my nature, and I'd like to enjoy my solitude without fear of human interaction that I did not initiate."

Chuckling, his attention returned to his plate. "If one were to observe you at Farmer's Market, I believe they'd draw a different conclusion in regards to your self-induced solitude."

My eyes narrowed as I glared at him. "Then I suppose it's a good thing that no one has taken to 'observing' me as I go about my business, because such actions are akin to stalking…That aside, I believe we are here to discuss business."

Dabbing his mouth, the landlord chuckled. "Always straight to the point…"

Poking around my carrots, I shrugged. "I'm not one for false pleasantries… Did you draw up the knew rental contract we discussed last week?"

(Author's note: Sorry for the major delay lovely readers. I have been really busy due moving into my own place and getting settled into the new place. I also have loads of family coming into town next month. Hope you like the latest installment. Let me know what you think!?)


End file.
